


Shiro does his best

by Jyoshamatsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hiccups, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomiting, a lot of bc I wrote this, ah shit here we go again, and honestly? yeah, caretaker shiro, once misspelt voltron as Vomtron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoshamatsu/pseuds/Jyoshamatsu
Summary: Lance gets terribly sick at night and Shiro helps him out. Keith gets sick too and Shiro really tries to keep it together.





	Shiro does his best

**Author's Note:**

> Keith gets sick in the second chapter, if you’re here for that!  
> And if you’re like me, and just here for the agony: please enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Thanks for the kudos! you know what’s also very sexy? comments

Lance wrapped his arms around his gurgling stomach, leaning back against the wall. He bit his lip as his stomach lurched painfully. His belly felt warm and swollen.  
Lance took a deep breath. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. All this space-food wasn’t treating him well. His stomach gurgled loudly again and he let himself fall on his side. 

He groaned miserably, his body trembling. He felt like his insides were on fire.  
Lance felt a burp creeping up his throat and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep it inside.

Everyone was sleeping, except maybe Shiro and Lance considered asking him for help. But he was too dizzy, too tired and too embarrassed to actually walk over to his room. 

He felt another burp rising up, and this time he wasn’t able to keep it down.  
Lance felt incredibly ashamed. If Shiro was awake, he definitely heard that. 

He didn’t want to admit it but letting just this one burp out.. did feel good.  
The good feeling passed quickly as his stomach cramped and gurgled again. 

Lance felt like dinner was going to come back up any second now and he was scared.

The last time he got sick was.. bad. When he first started flight training.  
He had thrown up all over himself in the simulator, even worse than Hunk. It had been his first time ever in the simulator, so he had blamed it on that. But later that night, Lance had found himself not being able to get out of the bathroom. 

He winced at the memories. He was so gross.

His stomach lurched again and he let out another burp. Lance closed his eyes, silently praying he wouldn’t throw up. 

He knew he needed to get up, at least get to the toilet or maybe just the shower. He justs didn’t want to end up covered in his own vomit yet again. 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach cramped again. He hiccuped and quietly gagged into his hands. 

Oh no.

Oh no.

He gagged again, more harshly this time, his stomach contracting painfully. More hiccups and another gag followed and Lance panicked. 

Not on the fucking floor. Not again. 

He took a few deep breaths. Lance knew what to do but he really didn’t want to. 

He slowly sat up, his vision blurry. His shirt felt damp with sweat.  
The hiccups didn’t leave him yet; Lance was sitting upright, sickly hiccuping about every five seconds.

He felt his insides sloshing around uncomfortably as he shakily got up, still holding onto the wall for support. He waited for a few seconds until his vision cleared up a bit. 

Clinging to the wall and quietly hiccuping, he dragged himself over to Shiro’s room. Lance softly knocked, leaning against the cold metal of the door. 

“Shi— hic— Shiro— hic”, he whimpered, hiccups interrupting him. 

Lance felt like he was going to throw up now. All these hiccups made him feel worse. 

Maybe Shiro wasn’t awake. Maybe he had to get through this alone. 

Lance took a shaky breath, before a soft sob escaped him.  
“Hic! Hic! Shiro, it’s— hic! It’s Lan— hic! Lance..”, he whimpered. 

His stomach gave another painful lurch and Lance’s cheeks puffed up with saliva and air. 

Suddenly the door opened and he lost his balance.  
Luckily, Shiro caught him.

“Woah, Lance. You look terrible.”  
“Shiro..”, Lance whispered. “I’m gonna puke—”

Shiro’s eyes widened as he realised what Lance had said.  
He didn’t have enough time to push the younger paladin away from him before one of Lance’s hiccups turned into a forceful burp and Lance projectile vomited.  
Some of his vomit found its way to the floor but most of it stuck to Shiro’s shirt. 

“I’m— hic!— so sorry..”, Lance sobbed.  
He burped again and more puke splashed out of him, while Shiro still held him steady. 

“My god.”, Shiro breathed out, not knowing if he should be worried or disgusted. 

Lance gagged dryly and continued hiccuping and crying, faster than before. 

“Hic! Hic! I’m— hic! I— I’m—”  
“Lance, breathe.”, Shiro said, “It’s okay.” 

He carefully pushed Lance away from him, still holding him steady. 

“Your hiccups are terrible.”, Shiro noted, “Do you think more is going to come up?”

Lance nodded shakily, snot dripping out of his nose. 

“Okay, let’s get you to the bathroom then.”, Shiro said, his voice calm and soft.

Shiro slowly guided Lance to his bathroom. Lance was trembling and still hiccuping. He was so frustrated. 

He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and rested his head on the lid, quiet hiccups shaking his body. The coolness felt so good and he closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry”, Lance whispered, before sobbing again.  
Shiro put his hand on Lance’s sweaty back, softly rubbing circles over the fabric of his shirt.  
“It’s okay.”  
“I.. I— hic! I threw— hic! hic! up on.. you..”, Lance forced out, embarrassment in his voice.  
“Lance, I really don’t mind.”, Shiro said. He smiled but Lance’s eyes were still closed. 

Lance continued hiccuping, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“Do you always—”, Shiro started.  
“Hiccups? Ye— hic! hic!— Yeah. Hic!”, Lance said.

The room fell silent, except for Lance’s queasy hiccups of course. Shiro was still rubbing his back, trying to come up with reassuring things to say. 

“How long have you been feeling sick?”, he finally asked.  
Lance only shrugged, pressing his hands into his belly, trying to somehow lessen the pain. His stomach gurgled audibly and he forced out a burp.

“Sorry..”, he whispered.  
“It’s okay.”, Shiro said. 

More gurgling and Lance whimpered.  
“Hic! I don’t— hic! hic! hic!— I don’t wanna th— hic! hic!—”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence, Shiro already knew what was going to happen.  
He carefully helped Lance sit up and put up the lid.

“You’re okay”, Shiro said, “better to get it out.”  
Lance just shook his head and started retching, saliva dripping from his lips. 

“I’ll get you some water.”, Lance heard Shiro say as he burped into the bowl.  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and snot was hanging from his nose. 

His shoulders hitched and he forcefully heaved up the contents of his stomach, splashing out of him in a long, gurgly stream. 

Lance hiccuped again and accidentally choked on a little bit of vomit. He coughed harshly, panic rising up in him as he realized he couldn’t breathe. 

More violent coughs shook his body until he gurgled up the last stream of food goo and bile. 

Meanwhile Shiro returned and set a glass of water aside, kneeling down behind Lance.

“You okay?”, he asked softly but Lance shook his head, panting.  
Lance was trembling horribly, vomit hanging from his lips.

He wanted to answer, but only painful hiccups came out of his mouth. 

“Hic! Dizzy— hic! hic!— stomach h.. hurts..”, Lance forced out and Shiro sighed, putting his hand on Lance’s forehead.

“You’re running a fever.”, he said. Lance whimpered.  
“I feel so bad.”  
“I know, I know.”, Shiro sighed, patting Lance’s shoulder.  
“I— I, I.. I don’t know what’s.. I’m… hic!”

Shiro wanted to say something but a knock on the door stopped him.  
Not a knock, more like… loud banging.

“I’ll be right back.”, he said and gave Lance a warm smile.


End file.
